


But I Got My Love For You

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Promise me that we’ll never go to bed angry. I don’t think I can stand it.





	But I Got My Love For You

Inside the car, back from Tokyo Dome after the concert, both Yuya and Yuri couldn’t seem to wait to be home.

Yuri was quiet, that night.

Really quite, and not because he was relaxed, and Yuya knew way too good that this was the kind of silence he should’ve worried about.

He didn’t want to worry, though.

He was tired after the concert, he wasn’t happy at all, and whatever the reason behind Yuri’s silence was, Yuya couldn’t care less at the moment.

He was busy thinking about his own reasons to make time to care about the younger’s ones.

He kept driving without saying a word, snorting at every traffic light and pouring out his frustration on the accelerator, hearing Chinen fidgeting from time to time.

Chinen kept his arms crossed, his eyes outside, as id he wanted to avoid any eye-contact with Yuya.

The latter couldn’t really wait to get home.

He was tired, he wanted to sleep and, more than anything else, he wanted to stop thinking. He hoped that, next morning after a good night of sleep, things would’ve looked better.

Yuya sighed in relief when they finally arrived close to home; he parked the car into the garage, and as soon as the engine went off he saw Yuri get quickly down the car, heading toward the elevator without waiting for him.

Yuya tried to stay calm and sighed, before he got off, trying to make it quick in order to not be left behind.

If it was possible, he had gotten even more irritated.

When they arrived to their apartment they still weren’t talking to each other; Yuya slammed the door, wearing his slippers and going straight into the bedroom, while the younger headed toward the kitchen.

Once he was into the bedroom, far from his boyfriend’s eyes, he snorted.

Had he felt like talking to Yuri at the moment, he wouldn’t have minded asking him why he was the one looking like he had something to complain about. Yuya felt like _he_ was the one in the wrong, not the contrary.

He changed quickly into his home clothes, heading toward the bathroom and washing his face before he got back, and started staring at the bed.

He could hear Yuri moving into the kitchen and then into the living room, but he couldn’t hear him coming closer, and in the end he gave up waiting and got to bed, angry.

Yuya didn’t really felt like sleeping; he knew it would’ve been hard to actually fall asleep, with those thoughts on his mind.

_Promise me that we’ll never go to bed angry. I don’t think I can stand it._

Thinking about the time when he had said that to Yuri, he felt like smiling; it didn’t last long though, and the smile died as soon as he remembered how much fun the younger had teasing him.

He snorted, again, staring at the ceiling.

Yuya tried to sleep again and again, changing position, closing his eyes, trying to stay still, but he couldn’t seem to be able to find some rest.

In the end he sat up, sighing.

He couldn’t hear a sound coming from the living room; most likely, Yuri was already sleeping, and this thought made him feel worse.

Yuya didn’t like the fact that Yuri wasn’t there, next to him, he didn’t like that the younger hadn’t come to bed, like he had done every single night since they had moved in together.

Annoyed by that behaviour, Takaki stood up, heading toward the living room.

The lights were off, the room was lit just by the television.

He didn’t recognize the show, and thought that Yuri had chosen a completely random channel, in order not to stay in the dark.

Yuya got closer to the couch, peeking over the backrest.

The younger was laid under a blanket, crouched up, and he was holding tight to the pillow.

He had his eyes half-closed, and he wasn’t sleeping.

Being awake, he sure  had noticed Yuya’s presence, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to tell him anything, or to show that he had seen him.

Yuri stayed still, staring at the television without actually watching it.

The elder would’ve even let him there, but going back to the bedroom would’ve meant spend the rest of the night awake, and he decided that this one wasn’t an option.

Yuya sat down on the couch, close to Yuri’s feet and leaning against the backrest, grabbing the remote and changing channel, pretending he was looking for something to watch.

“I was watching that.” Yuri’s voice came muffled, but Yuya could clearly hear that he was hostile.

“It’s not true. Anyway, this is my house, I can’t sleep and I’m free to watch whatever I want.”

“I thought this was our house.” Yuri pointed out, irritated, just like Yuya had thought he would’ve been.

The elder bit his lip, trying to refrain himself from talking back.

He didn’t actually feel like fighting. They could’ve made things clear, or they could’ve kept ignoring each other until they both would’ve calmed down, but he didn’t really want to start a fight.

But, as far as he tried, the words struggled to come out, and in the end he couldn’t do anything to avoid talking.

“If it’s really something you wanted to watch.” he started, full of hatred. “You can still go at Ryosuke’s place and watch it, can’t you?”

“And you can still go and watch TV at Hikaru’s place.”

“And you can...” Yuya had turned toward him, ready to answer back, but he was suddenly hit by what his boyfriend had told him. He opened his eyes wide, staring at him. “What did you say?”

“You heard that.”

Yuri sat up, folding his legs and hugging them with his arms, hiding his face in between them.

“What about Hikaru now? Do you really mean you think I did something bad? After you spent the whole night acting like a cocktease with Ryosuke?”

“And why do you think I did that?” the younger yelled. “Come on, Yuya! You’ve been surly the whole day, then Hikaru arrived and...” he shrugged. “You were all smiles and chuckles. And on stage you were always looking for him, joking with him and such. _Only_ with him.” he pointed out, blushing.

Yuya could see how much Yuri felt embarrassed, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

All he wanted now was to make things clear.

He sighed, massaging his own temples. He felt like he was going to come down with a headache soon.

“Yuri.” he said, calmly. “Are you telling me that you did what you did with Ryosuke just because of what I supposedly did with Hikaru?” he repeated, just to confirm he had got it right.

Chinen’s blush intensified, but he nodded.

“You know what I think about Hikaru. You know how I feel when...” he sighed. “You could’ve avoided being like that with him. Or at least you could’ve avoided ignoring me.”

Takaki bit his lip, thoughtful, then he moved toward the younger, taking Yuri’s hands and pulling him until he was right in front of him.

“Baby.” he said. “I don’t act in any particular way with Hikka. He’s a friend of mine, that’s all. I don’t ignore you, I’d never do that, for sure not for him.” he smiled. “Look at me, Yuri.” he asked then, reaching the younger’s face with his hand, making Yuri look him right in the eyes. “Do you believe me? If I actually did it, I didn’t notice. But I’m sorry that you felt like this, I wish you had told me, so that I could’ve done things differently. And so that you could’ve avoided being a bitch with Ryosuke.” he couldn’t help saying, still smiling.

Yuri blushed again, embarrassed, and bowed his head as an apology.

“I’m sorry. I believe you, t’is just that...” he winced, shrugging. “I guess I thought too much  about it, and I reacted pretty bad. I was...” he snorted, irritated. “I was jealous, ok?” he admitted.

Yuya leant forward, putting his hands behind his back, pulling him toward himself. He made the younger sit on him, his legs around the elder’s hips.

Takaki rested his forehead on Chinen’s, brushing his nose.

“Idiot.” he said, seeing clearly how Yuri was forcing himself to shut up.

He was admitting he was wrong, after all.

Yuya laughed and didn’t give him time to complain as he kissed him, holding him tight as he opened his lips, enjoying the younger’s taste in his mouth.

Yuri didn’t hesitate, he kissed him back, moving his hands on the elder’s nape, caressing him, moaning against his mouth when he felt Yuya’s hands starting to move lower.

“I thought you were tired.” Yuri whispered when they stopped kissing, smiling.

Yuya shrugged, pulling away in order to have room to undress him, without averting his eyes from him.

“I wouldn’t have slept anyway, so why shouldn’t I take advantage of the situation?”

“You wouldn’t have slept because we can’t go to sleep angry.”

Takaki smiled, nodding.

“You remember it.” he whispered, finishing taking his clothes off of him and starting with his own, kissing him again and pushing him with his back on the couch; he moved in between his legs, kissing down his body.

“Yuu...” the younger moaned when he felt Yuya’s hand around his cock, moving slowly.

Yuya laid down in front of him, making him bring his legs on his shoulders and going lower, licking his entrance without warning. He laughed when he heard Yuri’s gasp.

Yuya kept moving his hand on him while he prepared him with his mouth, closing his eyes and focusing on the younger’s voice.

He heard his moans getting higher and higher, and even though he wasn’t looking he could perfectly imagine his face twisted in pleasure, how beautiful it was, and how much it turned him on the thought that he was the one making him react like this.

He let his fingers slip inside him alongside his tongue, slowly, scissoring them and moving deeper, while Yuri pushed his hips forward, asking for more.

But he didn’t actually need to ask, Yuya just needed those moans and movements to drive him crazy, to make him want to feel that heat around his cock, making him want to take Yuri now and prove he belonged to him.

He let him go, opening his eyes just in time to see the disappointment on the younger’s face, then he smiled to him, moving back in between his legs.

Yuya brushed his hands under Yuri’s thighs, bringing them around his own hips, feeling how Yuri tried to pull him closer, how much he wanted him.

Yuya didn’t really feel like teasing any further, and as soon as he was in the right position he thrust inside the younger in a fluid motion, rolling his head back and closing his eyes, feeling breathless from the heat which was embracing his cock.

But Yuri didn’t want to stay put and enjoy the feeling: he kept moving under him, asking for him to do something.

Yuya brought a hand on the younger’s face, pulling him closer possessively and kissing him, starting to thrust inside that heat.

He distracted him with his tongue, playing with his one, biting his lower lip, tasting his mouth again while his own hips kept moving faster and harder.

He let go of his face for a moment, but Yuri didn’t allow him to: the younger brought his hand on Yuya’s one, forcing him to touch him again, letting it slip from his neck to his shoulder and lower, letting go of it when he saw that Yuya had gotten the message.

And then Yuya stopped, smiling for the horrified look on the other’s face without giving any explanation to him.

He slipped out of him and sat on the couch, and he didn’t need to ask anything: Yuri reached for him, sitting down in his lap and letting him thrust inside of him once again.

Now Yuri was the one who gave them the rhythm, holding onto his legs and moving on the elder’s cock, while Yuya thrust upward, his hands now unable to leave Yuri’s body, looking for his skin, moving on his back and tracing his shoulder blades with the fingers’ tips.

After a few minutes, feeling he couldn’t resist much longer, Yuya moved forward, bringing his mouth closer to Yuri’s ear.

“Touch yourself, Yuri.” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “Touch yourself. I want to watch.”

And Yuri couldn’t refuse; he bit his lip, leaning back for the other to look at him just how he wanted, then he brought a hand to his cock, stroking it while he kept moving his hips, moaning louder and louder.

Yuya felt completely breathless as he tried not to come right away, finding it extremely hard to do with such a show in front of his eyes.

Yuri was damn beautiful while he moved on him, while he pleasured himself, and then he was even more beautiful when he came, arching his back and moaning the elder’s name, spilling in between their bodies and then collapsing on him, completely exhausted.

Yuya didn’t think he had ever felt this turned on, but he had to admit that it was a recurrent thought whenever he was with Yuri.

Keeping him tight against himself he thrust again, trying to move the best he could without the younger having do that, and he kept doing that for a few moments, until he reached his orgasm, emptying himself inside Yuri and suffocating a moan on his shoulder, biting him so hard that he knew Yuri was going to have a bruise there the next day.

Yuya let go against the couch, and the younger fell on him, both unable to move an inch.

They were quiet, Yuya caressed his back slowly, his eyes closed, giving in to tiredness.

“Yuya?” the younger whispered.

“Mh?”

Yuri sighed, nestling on him.

“I’m happy.”

“I’m happy too, you know it.” Yuya laughed, keeping caressing him. “I don’t like when we fight, and I don’t like when you feel bad. But...” he winces. “Don’t you dare to do that again, Yuri. It’s actually not funny at all watching you being a cocktease with anyone but me.”

“You’re jealous too, then.”

“Of course I am. You’re mine.” he pointed out, holding him tighter.

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Yuri asked after a few seconds, using his last strengths to get up.

“Of course.” Yuya stood up, holding him and making him laugh. “Now that you’re not upset anymore, I can sleep how much I want.” he kissed him, heading toward the bedroom. “With you.”

“Yes, with me.” Yuri confirmed, hiding his face in the crook of Takaki’s neck.

The elder let him go on the bed, and he thought he heard him saying something, but he wasn’t too sure. Yuri was already asleep.

He laid down next to him, relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning toward him, pulling him closer.

Now he had all he needed to spend a good night.   

    


End file.
